I Know You
by XX-Divergent-XX
Summary: I've read a few of these and though I'd give it a try. Well, Beatrice and Tobias meet one day at school and instantly become friends-Read Prologue for Details-But what happens whens Tobias goes to Dauntless...Will Beatrice join him? Or will she stay in Abnegation? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Beatrice's POV:**_

I ride the bus to school that Caleb. First day of school. Twelve years old.

On the bus ride to school some old man stands on the bus. He's Candor. Caleb tries to get me to get out of the seat so the old man can sit.

Before Caleb can scold me the old man says something, very quietly, so Caleb can't hear, "You're very determined. I can stand. But just to tell you, you don't belong in Abnegation."

I smile to myself. If I let my smile show, I would earn a great scolding from Caleb, because its supposedly self-centered.

* * *

In history class I get thirsty. I wouldn't ask to go to bathroom, considering that's self-indulgent, stopping the teacher from learning.

I start to get dizzy, real fast.

There's a loud ringing in my ears.

Then my head hurts and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up in the nurse's office. Some guy is there, obviously not the nurse. He wears grey.

He must be abnegation, here to help the nurse on his good will. He see that I'm awake and comes over to me with a water bottle. He says, "You know, you could've asked to get a drink during class."

I nod, but I reply, "I didn't want to seem self-centered."

He smiles. "Beatrice right?" He gives me the water bottle and I take a drink and eventually nod. "Well I'm Tobias. What would you say to friendship?"

I smile and nod. "I would like that Tobias."


	2. He Chooses

_**Tobias's POV:**_

Beatrice and I hang out daily, but secretly. We've decided to give each other nicknames, so when play together, it's like we're not in Abnegation anymore.

Beatrice is Bea. I'm Toby.

I might even be getting a little crush on her, it doesn't seem right because I'm two years older than her, and I might be long before we get to those feelings.

But right now, I can live with it.

We meet in secret behind an old abandoned building near the Factionless sector. We play tag, hide and seek, and Candor.

She asks me a question, I answer, then I ask her a question, and she answers. It's pretty fun.

"So Toby. What is your biggest fear?" She asks me.

"Losing you. Of course." I see her smile at my answer. She might not know how true it is.

"Bea, what is your biggest fear?" She looks pale, scared.

"You going to another faction." I smile inwardly.

"Well Bea, I'm not going anywhere. For now." When I say this, she looks like she might burst into tears. So I decide to pull her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder and my love for her grows greater.

"Tobias, in two years you could leave, and I would never know. For all I could know, you could just hate me all of a sudden after the choosing ceremony." I laugh at her comment.

"Bea, you're my best friend, you are and always will be. I promise that to you. Now come on, I gotta get home, before-" I stop in the middle of my sentence.

"Before what Toby?" She asks me but I don't answer her question. Instead I get up and leave.

I leave her alone behind our building.

_**Night before Tobias's Choosing Ceromony**_

**_Toby's POV:_**

Bea and I meet behind our favorite building.

"Bea. I have something for you, to wear to tomorrow." I take a dress out from behind my back. It's grey, ankle length. I know she shouldn't be wearing dresses, especially in a faction like this one, but it's worth a try.

When she looks at, she gets a confused look on her face. "Why? It's self-indulgent. I can't Toby."

"Come, I'm taking you to my choosing ceremony, I want you to look nice." She smiles at me. I say something else, "Bea. Since this might be the last time we'll ever see each other, oh just forget it-"

I cut off my own words when I smash my lips to hers. I promise myself that I'll never forget this moment.

When we stop, I leave. Leaving her for the last time. I think to myself, _Tobias you love her, and you kissed her, now you're going to leave her forever? What's wrong with you?_

It takes all my courage not to cry at this very moment.

I walk back off to my house, trying to forget tomorrow.

_**Bea's POV:**_

He told me this was the last we'll probably ever see each other.

He kissed me.

He left me.

I walk home that day. Confused of why he did this to me.

I hug the dress tightly to my body, I'm going to wear tomorrow. I'm going to watch what faction he chooses.

I will find him again.

_**The Next** **Morning**_

_**Bea's POV:**_

I put on the dress. I don't care what my parents say, because they won't see me. I sneak out my window and run to the building where the Choosing Ceremony is held.

Anybody younger than the age of 16 isn't aloud so I have slip in with the crowd. In this situation, I'm happy to be almost invisible.

I see him.

I listen as everyone else gets called.

The first guy to get called is someone named George Wu. He chooses Dauntless.

Toby is one of the last ones to be called. I see his grey blob make his way to the center.

He takes the knife from Marcus, his father, and cuts his wrist slightly. Blood trickles down.

He's Dauntless.


	3. The Test

_**Bea's POV:**_**  
**

I spend the next year or two, thinking about Toby. Why he left me.

_Stop Bea, stop being self-centered. You should be happy for him, he got away from this horrible place, Abnegation._

"I'm going to follow him." I say to myself.

Caleb looks at me, "What did you just say?"

"Uhh nothing. I didn't say anything. How are you today Caleb?" He looks at me puzzled, how long has he been standing there?

"I'm good Beatrice. Just a little nervous for tomorrow. How are you holding up?" He asks me.

"Just fine Caleb. Thank you." I answer him. "Good night."

I head to bed, no dreams that night.

I wake up and head out the door before Caleb can say anything to me. I walk to school, not worrying about taking the bus.

At school we take the aptitude test. I enter the room once my name is called.

Some women, obviously from Dauntless greets me. "Hello, Beatrice Prior, correct?" I nod. "Well I'm Tori and I'm your test administrator today."

_**The Test**_

_I'm in an empty room. A table sits in front of me.  
_

_On one plate sits cheese. On another sits a knife._

_"Pick one." A voice from the sky says._

_I will not let this person control me. This is a simulation, it is now and it is never reality. She isn't my mom, or my boss. "No." I finally say._

_Okay, suit yourself._

_I turn around. A gorilla grunts. He heads straight at me. I lay completely down on the ground. I read someone that any type of monkey can't see things on the ground. Maybe it was a dream, but it's worth a try._

_The gorilla runs over me to another mammal on the other side of me. It's a giraffe.  
_

_They have a full on war. It's monstrous, terrible. One of them is going to die._

_Before I can think of anything, I jump in the middle of them._

_Everything disappears._

_**End of The**** Test **_

Tori looks at me.

She says to me, "You're Divergent. It's a bad thing, don't tell anyone. Your aptitude test results were." She swallows, "Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless."

I leave the room without question.

I have to find him. Toby.

I have to be one thing, and one thing only.

Dauntless.


	4. Jumping

_**Bea's POV:**_

We all run-all the new Dauntless initiates-onto a train. A girl lends a hand out to me, I'm a little small to make it onto the train, so she helps me.

"Hello. I'm Christina. Originally from Candor, hoping to be Dauntless!" She greets me. "You?"

"Uhh, I'm, uhh, a person. I don't know what to call myself yet, but you'll be one of the first to find out. Originally from Abnegation, going into Dauntless to find someone." I reply back to her.

"Who?" She asks me.

I shrug, she can't see me so I answer, "I don't know what he goes by here. Also originally from Abnegation. I just hope he isn't Factionless. I think I might love him." I lay my head on shoulder and fall asleep.

I'm awaked by someone yelling, "We're jumping!"

We're jumping. Already?

I swallow a big lump in my throat. Christina helps me up. "I'm scared, person."

I smile at her and hold my hand. "Together. On three?"

She puts her hand on mine. We let a few other people jump first, then she says, "One.

"Two.

"Tree!" We jump together and when we land we both laugh.

I scrape my elbow but don't take the time to look at now, this day is too important to me.

A guy speaks into a megaphone, "Okay people. My name is Max. I am one of the Dauntless leaders. Okay now here today we're going to jump off this building. Our initiates have the option of going first."

No one takes a step forward. We all just stand there for five minutes. My heart beats fast, and I know I have to go for us to continue.

I take my jacket off and drop it on the roof next to me. I step forward.

I let my arms out to my side, body length. I take in a deep breath and jump.

I tuck my knees in to my chest wrap my arms around my legs. I begin to spin and move faster.

I hit a net down at the bottom and the wind is knocked out of me.

I hand stretches out to touch my shoulder. A girl speaks, "A stiff- the first to jump? Un-heard of."

"There's a reason she left them Lauran. What's you name." The guy asks me.

"Uhh, Tris." I smile at my new name. It's not longer Bea.

"Why did you leave them?" He asks me this. I'm confused by the question for a second.

I smile, "I have to find someone." I feel heartbroken on the inside though. I have to find Tobias.

"I hope you find him-or her. You know whatever." I wonder, if it's him. If he knows I'm Beatrice.

"Four- make the announcement." Lauran says.

"First jumper, Tris!" Four-the guy that has made me suddenly interested in him-says.

I hear Christina's screams has she comes down the into the net. As I walk to stand all by myself, Four, puts his hand on my shoulder and says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

He leaves me stunned once again.


	5. Read All--Please

Sorry guys this isn't an update, for either one of my stories. I was wondering if I should make a FanFic about Tobias and Tris if they never met at the time they were supposedly supposed to meet(They still meet, There will still be Fourtris, I promise)...

So please PM, if you leave a review I would not respond to it or listen to your ideas about soo...

Yup

-Gir :P


End file.
